Big Mac Attack
by whysoserious1985
Summary: Gossip spreads like fire. Rumors of a secret meeting between Big Macintosh and Princess Celestia have begun to spread through and beyond Ponyville. Those rumors get Big Macintosh in the cross hairs of every eligible mare who sets eyes on the red pony. What's a stud to do? But how will this attention effect a certain yellow pegasus and the true feelings she has for him? **Rated M**


_A/N: You ever get an idea stuck in your head and it just stays there? I mean really get stuck in there. Well this is one of those times. I have been trying for almost a month to get this out of my head. But it just didn't work. So, I gave in. It's not my style to do clopfics, but this sucker has been stuck inside my mind and it is actually hindering my ability to write my other story Cross the Line. I can't focus on that one because this plot is popping up to say hello every time I sit down to write.**sigh** They're not my flavor of ice cream but I might as well get it out of my system. At least there will be a plot and some comedy in this story. Oh well, here we go people. I hope you enjoy it. This is Big Mac Attack…_

Chapter 1:

Chance Encounter

"I just don't get it, big brother," Applejack said as she tossed the letter on the bed. "Why would Princess Celestia ask y'all to come see her?"  
"Don't know," the red stallion said as he combed his mane. It was a mystery to the stallion as well. If an unannounced invitation to the palace came to the farm, it usually was for Applejack. She was the Element of Honesty after all.

"Y'all didn't do anything to upset the Princess, did you?" Applejack asked taking one final look at the letter.

"Nope," Big Mac said as he threw on a tie. Though considering he had almost no contact with the princess; it was a rare dumb question for his sister to ask. Applejack gave up and stopped looking at the letter for anything that could give her clues to what was happening. The mighty Apple finished getting ready and walked out of his room with his sister in tow. For the life of her, this was eating Applejack up.

"Y'all don't think there is a problem with the farm or something?" she asked getting more panicked. Big Macintosh whipped around and put his hoof on his sister's shoulder.

"Applejack," he began. "If there is anything wrong, I'll take care of it. But you acting plum crazy is driving me up an apple tree." The orange pony hugged her brother. He was right. There was no good in working herself into a tizzy. Just as the hug was broken a knock came at the door. Applejack opened it to find a Solar Guard standing in her doorway.

"Good Day, Miss Applejack," he said. "We are here to escort your brother to the royal palace." Even with Big Mac's reassurance, the orange mare was still nervous about this whole situation.

"Of course," she said. "Pardon if I'm intruding. But could y'all tell me what this is all about?"

"I'm sorry but I am not privy to that information," the guard said. Applejack sighed in defeat as her brother came up to the door. "Whenever you are ready, sir." Big Mac looked at his sister and gave her a hug. It did little to alleviate her worry.

"You'll have this sorted before supper?" she asked.

"Eeyup," the red stallion said as he left the house. Big Mac boarded the little chariot and the pegasus guards took off into the sky. Big Mac kept his eyes locked on Applejack until she was too far away to see. Big Macintosh sat silently thinking about what Princess Celestia could possibly want with him. Was there a problem with farm? Did it involve his family? Did Princess Celestia have a quest for him to undertake? This and many more questions flooded the stallion's mind as he flew above the clouds. Eventually he settled into the ride and let his mind relax. Celestia wouldn't do or allow anything to harm the Apples. With all that Applejack has done for Equestria, there most likely nothing to worry about. Soon the chariot was over Canterlot and was coming in for a landing.

The pegasi landed just outside the main door to the palace and Macintosh thanked the ponies for giving him a lift. Up the stairs he went to the open doors and was greeted by an attendant. She was a light green mare with a blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a flower.

"Ma'am," the stallion said with his usual drawl. "I'm Big Macintosh and I received…"

"The Princess is expecting you Mr. Apple," the mare said. "I am Morning Glory. Please follow me." Big Macintosh followed the attendant through the main doors and up the stairs of the foyer. His heart was pounding but Big Macintosh didn't show it. Applejack's words were echoing loudly in his mind. Deciding to take a chance, the reserved stallion opened his mouth to speak.

"Pardon," he said to Morning Glory. The earth mare turned to the stallion when he began to speak. "But would y'all know why Princess Celestia asked me here?"

"I don't know, Mr. Apple," she said. "Her Majesty has been locked in her room for two days. She hasn't spoken with anypony. Her orders are to leave food and water by her window and have no contact at all." This revelation knocked the stallion for a loop. "Princess Luna has been filling in the meantime."

"Does she know?" Big Macintosh asked.

"I'm afraid not even Princess Luna knows why Princess Celestia is acting this way," the Morning Glory continued. The two turned a corner and at the end of the hall were the large double doors that led to Celestia's bedroom. The stylized sun carved into the wood was awe inspiring. The guards on both sides of the doors eyed the red stallion as he trotted up to them. The mare knocked on the door and Princess Celestia answered.

"Enter," she called. The door opened and the mare escorting Big Macintosh entered first.

"Presenting Big Macintosh Apple, Your Majesty," she called into the room.

"Thank you, Morning Glory," the white alicorn said. "You may leave us." With a bow, Morning Glory left the room and held the door for Big Macintosh. The farm pony took a deep breath and walked into the room. The door slamming shut startled Big Macintosh. He jumped and let out a yelp. A gentle giggle drew his attention back into the room. To Big Mac's surprise, the room was much simpler than he expected. A desk and bookshelf were on his right, a vanity and closet to his left. The sunlight bled into the room through large stained glass windows over the doors to a large balcony and reflected off the polished marble. The beams of light drew Big Macintosh's gaze to the most luxurious item in the room, the bed. It was large enough for three or four ponies to fit on it and the sheets were made of white silk. Big Macintosh's eyes continued up the bed to the resting form of Princess Celestia. The silk sheets covered the lower half of her body and she wasn't wearing any of her royal wears. The princess closed the book she was reading and looked the stallion dead in the eye. Big Mac dropped to his foreleg in a bow. "Welcome to Canterlot, Big Macintosh," the princess said.

"Much obliged, Your Majesty," he said coming up.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Celestia asked. "Perhaps something to drink after your long flight?"

"Thank you, no," Big Mac said.

"Very well," she said. "I suppose you are wondering why I summoned you here."

"Well, I do," the stallion began. "Normally, it's my sister and her friends y'all speak to. I am a mite curious about why I am here. Is there any problem with my family or the farm?" Celestia took her book in her magic and moved it onto the nightstand.

"Twilight Sparkle's letters told me that you are a very direct pony," she said. "I can certainly appreciate that. And no, there is nothing wrong with Sweet Apple Acres to my knowledge." Big Macintosh audibly sighed. The knot that had been in his stomach all morning was finally gone.

"Thank goodness," he said. "My sister was jumpy as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." The princess gave a dignified chuckle at Big Macintosh's words. She took a quill and scroll and quickly wrote a note. When she was done, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I just explained everything in that note," she said. "Hopefully that will calm Applejack down."

"Thank you, Princess," Big Macintosh said. "Now what can I do for y'all?" Celestia's eyes explored every inch of the stallion. But she shook the thoughts from her mind and tried to stay focused.

"I am in need of your help, Big Macintosh," she said. Big Mac was both honored and confused by this. He wasn't tied to the Elements of Harmony like his sister was. What could he possibly do? But then it clicked that him being at the palace might be something related to what was happening.

"Does this have anything to do with y'all being shut up in here?" the farm pony asked. The white alicorn nodded and raised a hoof to her subject.

"Step forward, Big Macintosh," she said using her hoof to gesture the stallion forward. Big Mac did what he was asked. Within two steps, he bumped into a shield of golden magic. Big Macintosh grunted from the impact and stepped back rubbing his face.

"What in the hay is that?" the mighty Apple grunted.

"A force field from the protection spell I cast," the princess said. Celestia felt herself losing control again and her ethereal mane and tail briefly shifted from its multi-color hues to solid pink. But it shifted back before Big Macintosh could notice.

"What?" Big Mac exclaimed with wide eyes. Why would the princess need protection? "But I'd never harm you, Princess. I'd never harm anypony." Celestia looked into Mac's eyes and saw his caring nature come to the surface. She was liking it.

"You misunderstand my motives, Big Macintosh," Celestia said with her usual grace. But she needed to take a deep breath to ready herself for what she was about to say. "The spell is not to protect me from you; it's to protect you from me."

"Beg pardon?" Big Macintosh said as he poked at the golden energy. "What in tarnation is going on here?" The white alicorn looked at the farmer and let her breath go.

"It's now or never," she thought to herself. "Big Macintosh, I have asked you here to help me deal with a very delicate matter, a female matter." The red stallion blinked twice before his eyes widened when he realized what the princess was talking about.

"Uhm...Uhm," he stammered out.

"Yes, Big Macintosh." Celestia continued. "I am in heat and I want you to be the one to mate with me."

"M…M…Mate with y'all?" Big Mac stuttered.

"I realize this may be awkward," Celestia began. "Perhaps if I explained my predicament a little. My estrus cycle is a little different from other females. I enter heat every year like other mares, but I am able to suppress it. Though difficult, it is necessary to protect the balance of power. We can't have hundreds of ponies lay claim to royal power. It would get very confusing."

"I can understand that," Big Macintosh said coming out of his stupor. He sat on his haunches and held his forelegs close together. He also turned his head to avoid eye contact. Princess Celestia picked up on this and her mouth began to water.

"But every century my pent up heat must be dealt with," she said. "I can no longer control the heat. I need you, Big Macintosh." Big Macintosh could hear the desire in the princess's voice. The red stallion was biting his tongue to try and wake up from this dream. To his partial relief, he wasn't dreaming. He tightened up his forelegs to cover his growing stallionhood.

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"That is your right," Celestia said. "If you refuse, I'll remain trapped in this spell until my heat is gone. I cast it that way so only you could free me. I want you to sire my next child and nopony else."

"But why me?" Big Mac asked. "I'm just a simple farmer. I'm nothing like the stallions here in Canterlot."

"The last time I mated with an elite from Canterlot," Celestia began with disgust in her voice. "I gave birth to Prince Blueblood."

"What?!" Big Mac gasped. "I thought he was your nephew."

"No, Prince Blueblood as well as Princess Cadence are in fact my children from previous heats," Celestia said. Big Macintosh was floored by this revelation. Celestia just revealed to him one of her deepest secrets. "Blueblood was born 200 years ago and Cadence was 100 years ago. An elitist was my mate for Blueblood and, well I'm sure you have spoken with Rarity. Cadence's father was a soldier, a stallion who put others before him and she turned out to be a loving pony. Now you have the next opportunity to sire the next potential ruler of Equestria. I chose you because I want my child to have roots in humble beginnings. I believe that your child would be a gentle but hard working pony." Celestia took her bed sheets in her magic and flung them away. Big Macintosh could not believe what he saw. Celestia flank was facing him and her tail was arched. He could see all of the princess's marehood and it was dripping wet. "I know you have questions and I will answer them for you. Right now I am losing control. I need your answer now Big Macintosh. My loins are on fire and I cannot wait much longer." The Princess of the Day was panting as if she had won the Running of the Leaves by a mile. "Yes or no."

"Yes!" Big Macintosh blurted out. He quickly shoved his hoof in his mouth. Did he just agree to this? Celestia's mouth curled into a very lusty smile. The force field around the bed shimmered and shattered. The princess was free from the spell she used to imprison herself. Big Macintosh watched as the princess took a deep breath and blew towards him. Big Mac didn't know what that was for until something hit his nose. It was very musky but had a hit of roses. It was the princess's scent. It was enticing to the red stallion. A soft mixture of roses and vanilla perfume mixed with a musk that would get any stallion hot under the collar. Big Mac closed his eyes and reveled in the smell. When he opened them, the princess was inches from his face. More surprising was that her mane and tail had turned a dull pink.

"Show me why they call you, "Big" Macintosh," Celestia said seductively. She slid a hoof down Mac's chest and began to part his clenched forelegs. The white alicorn gasped at what she saw. The red stallion couldn't help but smile with some pride by the princess's reaction. "Oh my," she moaned. A white hoof ran up Big Macintosh's chest and cupped his chin. He followed as Celestia gently pulled him towards the bed. The white alicorn lay on her back and pulled the red stallion on top on her by the tie. Big Mac shuttered as he felt the princess's tongue delicately run along his neck and up to his ear. With her magic, Celestia undid the tie on Mac's neck and tossed it aside. "I'm on fire," she said full of lust. Big Macintosh pulled back and looked Celestia in the eye. There was no look of the benevolent princess he knew. There was only a mare in such a heat it had turned her into an animal.

"I'll take care of that," Big Mac said with a lustful smile. Completely taken over by the princess's scent, Big Macintosh placed a kiss on Celestia's neck and began to move down to her chest. To his surprise, the princess's hooves gripped his head and pulled him back up.

"Don't bother," she said almost commanding.

"Uh, Ma'am?" Big Mac asked. The princess lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around the red stallion. Celestia pulled him down and speared herself with Big Macintosh's stallionhood. The princess gasped sharply and let out a loud moan at the massive intrusion to her body. Big Macintosh let out a grunt as well. The princess gripped around him and it nearly caused Big Macintosh to lose it.

"Take me now," Celestia whispered. "Claim my body and take it." Big Macintosh didn't get a chance to answer though. Celestia reached up and kissed the farm pony. Lightning shot through Big Macintosh as he melted into the kiss. His hips began to move back and forth slowly. Celestia let out little chirps on pleasure as she continued the kiss. Big Macintosh moved slowly in and out of his princess. His size had proven to be more than Celestia expected. She opened her mouth to let a louder moan escape, but felt Big Macintosh slip his tongue into her mouth. Celestia began to rock her hips with Big Macintosh and soon they were in perfect rhythm. She broke the kiss and put her head on Mac's shoulder.

"Oh yes, Big Macintosh," she moaned. "You feel so good."

"Lansakes…" was all the Apple could manage to get out. He was trying so hard not to lose himself. He almost did when Celestia started to nibble on his neck. Her moaning was starting to get louder as an orgasm started to build.

"Yes, yes!" she cried. "Serve me; serve your princess, Big Macintosh." The red stallion began to thrust a little faster and the princess began panting harder. "Feels so good." Big Macintosh continued his motions and his body began to quiver. The princess felt his rhythm change and sat up forcing Big Macintosh to fall onto his back. With her on top, she stopped all motion. "No, not yet," she said with a lecherous smile. Celestia raised her hips up painstakingly slow and drop down hard on Big Macintosh's crotch. "Not until I have cum." A deep grunt escaped Mac's throat as Celestia alternated between her torturous pace and heavenly grinding. Celestia moaned loudly as she swirled Big Macintosh inside of her. She soon began to feel it build inside of her and she was beginning to moan louder. "I'm almost there, Big Macintosh… Just a little more!"

"It's…too…much…" Big Macintosh said as he tried to stay in control. The princess's rhythm went faster and harder until he eyes rolled into her head.

"I'm cumming!" she cried as her horn began to glow. The energy and lust pent up for a century began to engulf her body. Celestia's body began to glow gold and that energy bled into Big Macintosh. The second it hit the red stallion, his hips began to move on their own and he began moaning as well.

"I…can't…" he grunted and finally gave in to his body's demand. Big Macintosh reached up and pulled Celestia down and forced his lips to hers. They moaned into each other's mouths as Big Macintosh released himself deep inside Celestia's womb. Celestia broke the kiss and arched back in a deep moan as she felt herself filled to the brim. The energy built up between the two dissipated slowly and left only two quivering bodies still joined as one. The white alicorn panted and fell off her stud. Big Macintosh's head was spinning and his vision was blurry. He had just mated with Princess Celestia, the most beautiful and desired mare in the world. His haze from the orgasm took several minutes to come down from. But when he did, he felt something on his chest. It was a kiss. Big Mac struggled to raise his head. He saw Celestia still with a pink mane and kissing down his body.

"Ugh…Princess," he groaned. Celestia look with a surprised smile.

"Oh ho, I'm impressed," she said playfully. "My last mate passed out for a few minutes when we came." Big Macintosh didn't even get a chance to answer before Celestia began tracing her tongue down Mac's coat to his stallionhood.

"Princess…" Big Mac panted. "I'll need a few minutes…"

"No you won't, stud," she said seductively. "You left quite a lot inside me. I'm just going to thank you for your generosity." Big Mac's eyes widened as he watched Celestia duck her head back to his body and lick downward. All the while, Celestia's hoof made its way up Big Macintosh's well-toned leg and to his stallionhood. She gently rubbed it until it was fully awakened again. The white alicorn retracted her tongue and looked hungrily at what she held. Her eyes locked on the red stallion's and Celestia licked her lips. "Thank you for mating with me, Big Macintosh. Enjoy." With a flick of her tongue on the tip, Celestia drew a gasp from the mighty Apple. The princess smiled and took the top of large appendage into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around and hummed as she went along. Big Macintosh flopped down and arched his back. He was in heaven. The feeling of the princess working him so masterfully was incredible. But he was launched further when the princess began to bob her head slowly.

"Mercy me," Big Macintosh grunted. Celestia looked up and saw the look on his face. She gave a chuckle and began to hum louder. The red stallion managed to lift his head. Seeing Celestia swallowing and pleasing him like this was almost too much for him to handle. The white alicorn half opened her and stared into the stallion's green eyes. She came off of Big Mac with a "pop" started to use her hooves.

"Your name doesn't do you justice, 'Big' Mac," Celestia said stroking the stallion's ego as well as other things. She stuck her tongue out and licked up and down Big Macintosh on ever side of him. While Big Macintosh momentarily lost his voice, it did come back.

"Uh, thank YOU!" Big Mac gasped as Celestia took him back into her mouth. But she kept going down further and further. Big Mac's eyes went as he watched the princess take every inch of him down her throat. He didn't know how but the princess was undulating with him inside her. This was sending Big Macintosh over the edge and he felt the build up again. Celestia raised her head when she felt Big Mac begin to tense up and started using her hooves with her mouth. She smiled on the inside to know that she still had. Celestia came up and caught a needed breath of air. She instantly went back to work at a faster pace than before. "Wow Nellie," the red pony said as Celestia sped up. "I feel it," he grunted. The Princess of the Day smiled and removed the stallion for her mouth.

"Go on," she said seductively. Her hooves sped up and Big Macintosh began to squirm under the touch. "Let it go." With a final grunt, Big Macintosh gave in and the orgasm hit him. Celestia closed her eyes as Big Macintosh erupted onto her face. She was pleased to feel a large amount hit her and ooze all over her face. Big Macintosh flopped onto the bed. He was exhausted and spent. A jostle caused him to turn his head. Princess Celestia had joined him on the bed. The princess smiled with Big Macintosh's seed still coating her face. Her horn charged and she levitated all of the warm liquid off her face and let it hover in midair for a moment. To Big Mac's surprise, Celestia opened her mouth and drizzled it onto her tongue. Once she had all his seed in her mouth, Celestia let out an audible gulp and licked her lips seductively. "Mmm, so delicious," she moaned.

"Thanks," Big Macintosh panted. Celestia lay down on the bed and lowered her head. Big Mac thought she wanted to begin a third round. But she laid her head right next to the red stallion, closed her eyes, and let out a content sigh. With that, the lost hues in her mane and tail reappeared. Big Macintosh saw the same eyes filled with love and compassion when Celestia reopened them.

"Thank you, Big Macintosh," she said with her normal decorum.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," he answered trying to get his breath back. But Celestia could see something in Big Mac's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Why me?" the red stallion asked.

"Because you are a kind pony with and heart of gold," Celestia said. "You have a strong connection to your family and are not afraid of hard work. I admire you for this and these are the traits I want my foal to have." Celestia looked at her body and pat her stomach. Big Macintosh let a smile curl onto his face. It made him happy to know the princess felt that way about him. "Why don't you use my bathroom to clean up, Big Macintosh," Celestia said. "I want to rest a little." The red stallion nodded and moved to get out of bed. His legs wobbled a little once he stood up. "I do have that effect on ponies," Celestia giggled and levitated a scroll and quill to her.

Big Macintosh took his time getting cleaned up. The white alicorn took a lot out of him and he couldn't move quickly. It took twenty minutes for him to get clean and stop wobbling. When he came out of the bathroom, Celestia was still on the bed and had a sealed scroll with her.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much," Big Macintosh asked. "So, what's next?"

"Well," the princess began. "Now that my heat is broken, I can resume my royal duties. I'll be examined by a physician in a few days to see if I am pregnant."

"And if y'all are?" he asked. "I mean, what do I do?" The princess got out of bed and put her hoof on Mac's shoulder.

"If I am pregnant," she started. "You may be as active in your child's life as you desire. But as far as food, education, and medicine, you needn't worry." The Princess of the Day went over to her vanity and ran her brush through her mane, tail, and coat. When she was done, her royal accoutrements went on. The mighty Apple went over to retrieve his tie from the floor and draped it over his neck. "Oh and one more thing," Celestia continued. "It is the utmost importance that this remain a secret. The last time my stud was revealed, things got...complicated."

"Yup," Big Macintosh said. He certainly wouldn't want anything to happen and caused problems for himself and the princess.

"Excellent," Celestia said brushed her legs.

"But shouldn't I marry y'all?" Big Macintosh asked. "I mean y'all might be carrying my baby and I was raised to do the right thing." The princess put her brush down and looked at Big Macintosh.

"I can see you are a stallion of honor," she said kindly while walking over to the door. "But I think that is a talk for another time. You wouldn't want…" A knock on the door broke Celestia from her thoughts and she went to the door. She opened it to find her sister on the other side.

"Ah, Tia," Luna chimed. "I thought we'd never see thee again."

"I regret to inform you that your dreams of the Lunar Empire will have to wait a little longer," Celestia joked. Big Macintosh joined them outside Celestia's room.

"I see you have exorcised whatever demon ailed my sister, Big Macintosh" the Princess of the Night said. "Thank thee. Perhaps if I should find myself in a similar situation, I should seek thy assistance as well." Celestia looked at Big Macintosh and the two had a chuckle at what Luna said. Celestia turned back into her room and retrieved the scroll. The two left Luna with a confused look on her face. She scratched her head trying to figure out what was so funny. But when the Princess of the Night peeked into Celestia's room to get a clue as to what happened, Luna got a whiff of Celestia's perfume and something else. It suddenly hit her and Luna's whole head blushed when she realized what she just said to Big Macintosh.

"Open this when you're almost home," Celestia's words echoed in Big Macintosh's mind. The red stallion had been laying on the deck of the chariot as it was pulled through the sky. He still could not believe what he just did with the princess. But even if he was the type to kiss and tell, nopony would believe him. With Ponyville in the distance, Big Macintosh finally opened the scroll.

**You were amazing. Maybe we should do this again sometime...**

**3 Celestia**

The red pony couldn't believe what he was reading. The princess may want to do that again. There is no way he could be dreaming. Big Macintosh was normally a very humble pony. But even he couldn't help but feel a little bit of a swollen ego. A few minutes later and the two pegasi landed on the ground of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Much obliged," Big Macintosh called. The two ponies nodded and took off into the late afternoon sky. Big Mac watched them fly off and turned around to see his sister Applejack. She wore the most furious look on her face and her teeth were clenched tighter than a vise.

"You…mated…with the princess?" she seethed. All Big Macintosh could do was give a nervous chuckle.


End file.
